


Because Every Man Needs a Good Suit

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frottage, Genderbending, Het, Human, Mild Smut, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Bombrush in a suit arouses Soundwave a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Every Man Needs a Good Suit

Soundwave had very little interests.  Fewer still that could get her hot and horny.  Maybe it was because she was a woman.  Maybe it was because of past relationships.  Maybe it was because of her personality, her family, or perhaps something else, but very little could get her turned on.  
  
And while Bombrush may have done his best to try and find out every single one of them whenever he got her into bed, he probably had never thought of this one.  
  
Which was why he had no idea just how wet she was getting just watching him when he came into the office that day in a well-fitted suit and all the spoils.  
  
She had seen others wearing similar things.  Never her ex, in retrospect, but even other men... no, she had never really seen a man completely decked out like this.  
  
There was a conference across the city that the CFO and CEO had to attend and it was a very black and white event.  It was why she had seen Megatron suited up and all.  He had looked nice, but he was her boss.  She couldn't overlook that no matter how sophisticated he looked.  
  
And then there was the fact that she and Bombrush were currently seeing each other.  She knew very well what was under those clothes and that just made how his suit fitted him even sexier.  Primus, what a well fitted suit did to her was beyond her comprehension, but still... just how it looked.  The elegance, the way it bend and formed around his physique, it's clean-cut and sharp look... just so damn sexy.  
  
It made her want to undress him before she rode him to Cloud 9.  
  
"You certainly pulled out the best stuff for this, didn't you Bombrush?"  
  
She could hear him chuckle as he was putting things away in his desk.  "Well, you know my skills, Soundwave. I'm the charmer - and I had to wear the appropriate battle armor for this meeting."  
  
She started walking towards the desk, still aroused at how he looked despite him sitting down in his chair, "You most certainly did.  And appropriately so, for this it a rather important meeting with Asia's top CEOs attending.  And they're stricter about business wear than here in the US."  
  
"Haha... well, you can't really fault them.  They're all about appearance," he sat up to pop the collar mockingly, "And they don't mess around.  It's why Megatron and I have to be ready for anything today."  
  
"I hope so.  I don't think it will do the company image any good if you were to come in with a stain on this wonderful suit of yours,” she had now walked around the desk, standing just next to Bombrush as he turned to watch her.  
  
"Oh ho, I'm being extra careful today.  Megatron told me to not screw this up or else he'd get really mad with me if we lost these Asian connections."  
  
"Oh yes, Megatron would be really mad.  It would be horrible if you got your suit dirty just before the meeting."  
  
"Yeah, I... what?"  
  
Now that was a sight rarely seen.  Bombrush confused and unable to pick up what she was about to do.  Which was fine by her.  Now she could surprise him with what she had in mind.  
  
"And you know the worst kinds of stains.  Ketchup, coffee,” she sauntered closer to his chair, "mustard, dirt, and perhaps the most humiliating one of all."  
  
"A-And that is-?"  
  
He had no reaction time as she pounced, straddling him in his seat to rub her hot crotch against his own.  She wondered if he could feel how wet she was through all the clothes they had between them.  
  
"Well, I'm certain you've heard of when... men get little accidents in their pants.  Especially when they get very... flustered," she accentuated as she rolled her hips into his, reveling in how his hand had already come up to grip her hips tightly, "And you are most certainly very flustered at the moment."  
  
Bombrush looked close to sweating a storm.  Well, given his suit and her working her stuff, she wouldn't have expected anything else.  
  
"Heh, didn't think something like this could get you all hot and ready to go.  I had definitely not seen coming."  
  
Now he was getting all the signs.  She would never get a moment's peace with him after this, but she didn't care.  She had this moment and she still had one last thing to do to make this day hers for the victory.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd love to get up and go at it," she rolled her hips again before leaning forward to look him straight in the eye, "You still have a very important meeting to attend.  You shouldn't get yourself messy here."  
  
"So you do all this just to punish me then?"  
  
"For wearing something like this when you know I can't have you today.  At least not just yet."  
  
He shivered as she leaned down to whisper into his ear, "When you come back home tonight from the meeting, I'll be waiting for you in your bedroom.  Just seat your little self in the loveseat and I'll attend to you there."  
  
"You'd make me wait all day just to have you?  When I could just as easily satisfy you here?"  He growled as he rolled his now very happy clothed member into her needy lady parts.  
  
She shuddered, "Well, if we did, your suit wouldn't make it to the meeting.  In fact, it probably won't be wearable again after I'm through with you."  
  
Feeling his raspy gasp against her own ear, she nibbled his earlobe before leaving it a kiss as she slowly got up and off him, leaving him there to grip his chair's armrests.  He would have made good on his 'threat' to satisfy their urges here, but he knew not to mess with her.  Besides, this meeting was important and not something he could mess up.  Which meant he would have to take care of this problem before they left.  And hopefully keep it down until he got home tonight.  
  
Chuckling through some rough breathing, Bombrush asked, "So, my dear Soundwave, what am I to expect from tonight's plans?"  
  
Soundwave returned the chuckle with her own soft laughter, turning to start heading out of his office, "That's for me to work out and for you to find out tonight.  I'm certain you can think up a few ideas while you wait for tonight.  But I can assure you," she seductively said as she was just about to close the door behind her, "It'll be something you won't see coming."  
  
Bombrush leaned back in his chair as he heard the door close.  Unable to hold back his chuckles, he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down as he reached for a tissue.  Primus, Soundwave could be a cruel tease.  But that... that was beyond sexy.  
  
And as he quickly got himself off, he allowed himself a moment to indulge in his fantasies as to how she would surprise him later that night.  He had a little while before he had to leave and once he left for meeting, he would have no room for this all day long.  
  
Oh, he couldn't wait for his punishment that night.  And for hers as well.


End file.
